1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to transmitting and receiving point-to-multipoint control information, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving information for configuring a point-to-multipoint control channel in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication systems have developed remarkably, but for high capacity data communication services, the performance of mobile communication systems cannot match that of existing wired communication systems. Accordingly, technical developments for IMT-2000, which is a communication system allowing high capacity data communications, are being made and standardization of such technology is being actively pursued among various companies and organizations.
A universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system that has evolved from a European standard known as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). The UMTS aims to provide improved mobile communication service based on a GSM core network and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) wireless connection technology.
In December 1998, ETSI of Europe, ARIB/TTC of Japan, T1 of the United States, and TTA of Korea formed a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for creating the detailed specifications of the UMTS technology.
Within the 3GPP, in order to achieve rapid and efficient technical development of the UMTS, five technical specification groups (TSG) have been created for performing the standardization of the UMTS by considering the independent nature of the network elements and their operations.
Each TSG develops, approves, and manages the standard specification within a related region. Among these groups, the radio access network (RAN) group (TSG-RAN) develops the standards for the functions, requirements, and interface of the UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), which is a new radio access network for supporting W-CDMA access technology in the UMTS.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary basic structure of a general UMTS network. As shown in FIG. 1, the UMTS is roughly divided into a terminal (or user equipment: UE) 10, a UTRAN 100, and a core network (CN) 200.
The UTRAN 100 includes one or more radio network sub-systems (RNS) 110, 120. Each RNS 110, 120 includes a radio network controller (RNC) 111, and a plurality of base stations or Node-Bs 112, 113 managed by the RNC 111. The RNC 111 handles the assigning and managing of radio resources, and operates as an access point with respect to the core network 200.
The Node-Bs 112, 113 receive information sent by the physical layer of the terminal through an uplink, and transmit data to the terminal through a downlink. The Node-Bs 112, 113, thus, operate as access points of the UTRAN 100 for the terminal. A primary function of the UTRAN 100 is forming and maintaining a radio access bearer (RAB) to allow communication between the terminal and the core network 200. The core network 200 applies end-to-end quality of service (QoS) requirements to the RAB, and the RAB supports the QoS requirements set by the core network 200. As the UTRAN 100 forms and maintains the RAB, the QoS requirements of end-to-end are satisfied. The RAB service can be further divided into an lu bearer service and a radio bearer service. The lu bearer service supports a reliable transmission of user data between boundary nodes of the UTRAN 100 and the core network 200.
The core network 200 includes a mobile switching center (MSC) 210 and a gateway mobile switching center (GMSC) 220 connected together for supporting a circuit switched (CS) service, and a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 230 and a gateway GPRS support node 240 connected together for supporting a packet switched (PS) service.
The services provided to a specific terminal are roughly divided into the circuit switched (CS) services and the packet switched (PS) services. For example, a general voice conversation service is a circuit switched service, while a Web browsing service via an Internet connection is classified as a packet switched (PS) service.
For supporting circuit switched services, the RNCs 111 are connected to the MSC 210 of the core network 200, and the MSC 210 is connected to the GMSC 220 that manages the connection with other networks.
For supporting packet switched services, the RNCs 111 are connected to the SGSN 230 and the GGSN 240 of the core network 200. The SGSN 230 supports the packet communications going toward the RNCs 111, and the GGSN 240 manages the connection with other packet switched networks, such as the Internet.
Various types of interfaces exist between network components to allow the network components to transmit and receive information to and from each other for mutual communication therebetween. An interface between the RNC 111 and the core network 200 is defined as an lu interface. In particular, the lu interface between the RNCs 111 and the core network 200 for packet switched systems is defined as “lu-PS,” and the lu interface between the RNCs 111 and the core network 200 for circuit switched systems is defined as “lu-CS.”
FIG. 2 illustrates a structure of a radio interface protocol between the terminal and the UTRAN according to the 3GPP radio access network standards.
As shown in FIG. 2, the radio interface protocol has horizontal layers comprising a physical layer, a data link layer, and a network layer, and has vertical planes comprising a user plane (U-plane) for transmitting user data and a control plane (C-plane) for transmitting control information.
The user plane is a region that handles traffic information of the user, such as voice or Internet protocol (IP) packets, while the control plane is a region that handles control information for an interface of a network, maintenance and management of a call, and the like.
The protocol layers in FIG. 2 can be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2), and a third layer (L3) based on three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model. Each layer will be described in more detail as follows.
The first layer (L1), namely, the physical layer, provides an information transfer service to an upper layer by using various radio transmission techniques. The physical layer is connected to an upper layer called a medium access control (MAC) layer, via a transport channel. The MAC layer and the physical layer send and receive data with one another via the transport channel.
The second layer (L2) includes a MAC layer, a radio link control (RLC) layer, a broadcast/multicast control (BMC) layer, and a packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer.
The MAC layer provides an allocation service of the MAC parameters for allocation and re-allocation of radio resources. The MAC layer is connected to an upper layer called the radio link control (RLC) layer, via a logical channel.
Various logical channels are provided according to the kind of transmitted information. In general, when information of the control plane is transmitted, a control channel is used. When information of the user plane is transmitted, a traffic channel is used. A logical channel may be a common channel or a dedicated channel depending on whether the logical channel is shared. Logical channels include a dedicated traffic channel (DTCH), a dedicated control channel (DCCH), a common traffic channel (CTCH), a common control channel (CCCH), a broadcast control channel (BCCH) and a paging control channel (PCCH) or a Shared Channel Control Channel (SHCCH). The BCCH provides information including information utilized by a terminal to access a system. The PCCH is used by the UTRAN to access a terminal.
For the purposes of MBMS, additional traffic and control channels exist. For example, an MCCH (MBMS point-to-multipoint Control Channel) is used for transmitting MBMS control information while an MTCH (MBMS point-to-multipoint Traffic Channel) is used for transmitting MBMS service data.
The different logical channels that exist are listed below:

The MAC layer is connected to the physical layer by transport channels and can be divided into a MAC-b sub-layer, a MAC-d sub-layer, a MAC-c/sh sub-layer, and a MAC-hs sub-layer according to the type of transport channel to be managed.
The MAC-b sub-layer manages a BCH (Broadcast Channel), which is a transport channel handling the broadcasting of system information. The MAC-d sub-layer manages a dedicated channel (DCH), which is a dedicated transport channel for a specific terminal. Accordingly, the MAC-d sub-layer of the UTRAN is located in a serving radio network controller (SRNC) that manages a corresponding terminal, and one MAC-d sub-layer also exists within each terminal (UE).
The MAC-c/sh sub-layer manages a common transport channel, such as a forward access channel (FACH) or a downlink shared channel (DSCH), which is shared by a plurality of terminals, or in the uplink the Radio Access Channel (RACH). In the UTRAN, the MAC-c/sh sub-layer is located in a controlling radio network controller (CRNC). As the MAC-c/sh sub-layer manages the channel being shared by all terminals within a cell region, a single MAC-c/sh sub-layer exists for each cell region. Also, one MAC-c/sh sublayer exists in each terminal (UE). Referring to FIG. 3, possible mapping between the logical channels and the transport channels from a UE perspective is shown. Referring to FIG. 4, possible mapping between the logical channels and the transport channels from a UTRAN perspective is shown.
The RLC layer supports reliable data transmissions, and performs a segmentation and concatenation function on a plurality of RLC service data units (RLC SDUs) delivered from an upper layer. When the RLC layer receives the RLC SDUs from the upper layer, the RLC layer adjusts the size of each RLC SDU in an appropriate manner upon considering processing capacity, and then creates certain data units with header information added thereto. The created data units are called protocol data units (PDUs), which are then transferred to the MAC layer via a logical channel. The RLC layer includes a RLC buffer for storing the RLC SDUs and/or the RLC PDUs.
The BMC layer schedules a cell broadcast message (referred to as a ‘CB message’, hereinafter) received from the core network, and broadcasts the CB messages to terminals located in a specific cell(s). The BMC layer of the UTRAN generates a broadcast/multicast control (BMC) message by adding information, such as a message ID (identification), a serial number, and a coding scheme to the CB message received from the upper layer, and transfers the BMC message to the RLC layer. The BMC messages are transferred from the RLC layer to the MAC layer through a logical channel, i.e., the CTCH (Common Traffic Channel). The CTCH is mapped to a transport channel, i.e., a FACH, which is mapped to a physical channel, i.e., a S-CCPCH (Secondary Common Control Physical Channel).
The PDCP (Packet Data Convergence Protocol) layer, as a higher layer of the RLC layer, allows the data transmitted through a network protocol, such as an IPv4 or IPv6, to be effectively transmitted on a radio interface with a relatively small bandwidth. To achieve this, the PDCP layer reduces unnecessary control information used in a wired network, a function called header compression.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer is located at a lowermost portion of the L3 layer. The RRC layer is defined only in the control plane, and handles the control of logical channels, transport channels, and physical channels with respect to setup, reconfiguration, and release or cancellation of radio bearers (RBs). The radio bearer service refers to a service provided by the second layer (L2) for data transmission between the terminal and the UTRAN. In general, the setup of the radio bearer refers to the process of defining the characteristics of a protocol layer and a channel required for providing a specific data service, as well as respectively setting detailed parameters and operation methods.
The RLC layer can belong to the user plane or to the control plane depending upon the type of layer connected at the upper layer of the RLC layer. That is, if the RLC layer receives data from the RRC layer, the RLC layer belongs to the control plane. Otherwise, the RLC layer belongs to the user plane.
The different possibilities that exist for the mapping between the radio bearers and the transport channels are not always possible. The UE/UTRAN deduces the possible mapping depending on the UE state and the procedure that the UE/UTRAN is executing. The different states and modes are explained in more detail below.
The different transport channels are mapped onto different physical channels. For example, the RACH transport channel is mapped on a given PRACH, the DCH can be mapped on the DPCH, the FACH and the PCH can be mapped on the S-CCPCH, the DSCH is mapped on the PDSCH and so on. The configuration of the physical channels is given by an RRC signaling exchange between the RNC and the UE.
The RRC mode refers to whether there exists a logical connection between the RRC of the terminal and the RRC of the UTRAN. If there is a connection, the terminal is said to be in RRC connected mode. If there is no connection, the terminal is said to be in idle mode. Because an RRC connection exists for terminals in RRC connected mode, the UTRAN can determine the existence of a particular terminal within the unit of cells, for example which cell or set of cells the RRC connected mode terminal is in, and which physical channel the UE is listening to. Thus, the terminal can be effectively controlled.
In contrast, the UTRAN cannot determine the existence of a terminal in idle mode. The existence of idle mode terminals can only be determined by the core network. Specifically, the core network can only detect the existence of idle mode terminals within a region that is larger than a cell, such as a location or a routing area. Therefore, the existence of idle mode terminals is determined within large regions. In order to receive mobile communication services such as voice or data, the idle mode terminal must move or change into the RRC connected mode. The possible transitions between modes and states are shown in FIG. 5.
A UE in RRC connected mode can be in different states, such as a CELL_FACH state, a CELL_PCH state, a CELL_DCH state or a URA_PCH state. Depending on the states, the UE listens to different channels. For example a UE in CELL_DCH state will try to listen (amongst others) to DCH type of transport channels, which comprises DTCH and DCCH transport channels, and which can be mapped to a certain DPCH. The UE in CELL_FACH state will listen to several FACH transport channels which are mapped to a certain S-CCPCH physical channel. The UE in PCH state will listen to the PICH channel and to the PCH channel, which is mapped to a certain S-CCPCH physical channel.
The UE also carries out different actions depending on the state. For example, based on different conditions, a UE in CELL_FACH will start a CELL Update procedure each time the UE changes from the coverage of one cell into the coverage of another cell. The UE starts the CELL Update procedure by sending to the NodeB a Cell Update message to indicate that the UE has changed its location. The UE will then start listening to the FACH. This procedure is additionally used when the UE comes from any other state to CELL_FACH state and the UE has no C-RNTI available, such as when the UE comes from the CELL_PCH state or CELL_DCH state, or when the UE in CELL_FACH state was out of coverage.
In the CELL_DCH state, the UE is granted dedicated radio resources, and may additionally use shared radio resources. This allows the UE to have a high data rate and efficient data exchange. However, the radio resources are limited. It is the responsibility of the UTRAN to allocate the radio resources amongst the UEs such that they are efficiently used and ensure that the different UEs obtain the quality of service required.
A UE in CELL_FACH state has no dedicated radio resources attributed, and can only communicate with the UTRAN via shared channels. Thus, the UE consumes few radio resources. However, the data rate available is very limited. Also, the UE needs to permanently monitor the shared channels. Thus, UE battery consumption is increased in the case where the UE is not transmitting.
A UE in CELL_PCH/URA_PCH state only monitors the paging channel at dedicated occasions, and therefore minimizes the battery consumption. However, if the network wishes to access the UE, it must first indicate this desire on the paging occasion. The network may then access the UE, but only if the UE has replied to the paging. Furthermore, the UE can only access the network after performing a Cell Update procedure which introduces additional delays when the UE wants to send data to the UTRAN.
Main system information is sent on the BCCH logical channel, which is mapped on the P-CCPCH (Primary Common Control Physical Channel). Specific system information blocks can be sent on the FACH channel. When the system information is sent on the FACH, the UE receives the configuration of the FACH either on the BCCH that is received on the P-CCPCH or on a dedicated channel. When the system information is sent on the BCCH via the P-CCPCH, then in each frame or set of two frames, a system frame number (SFN) is sent which is used to share the same timing reference between the UE and the Node B. The P-CCPCH is sent using the same scrambling code as a P-CPICH (Primary Common Pilot Channel), which is the primary scrambling code of the cell. Each channel uses a spreading code as commonly done in WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) systems. Each code is characterized by its spreading factor (SF), which corresponds to the length of the code. For a given spreading factor, the number of orthogonal codes is equal to the length of the code. For each spreading factor, the given set of orthogonal codes, as specified in the UMTS system, are numbered from 0 to SF-1. Each code can thus be identified by giving its length (i.e. spreading factor) and the number of the code. The spreading code that is used by the P-CCPCH is always of a fixed spreading factor 256 and the number is the number 1. The UE knows about the primary scrambling code either by information sent from the network on system information of neighboring cells that the UE has read, by messages that the UE has received on the DCCH channel, or by searching for the P-CPICH, which is sent using the fixed SF 256 and the spreading code number 0, and which transmits a fixed pattern.
The system information comprises information on neighboring cells, configuration of the RACH and FACH transport channels, and the configuration of MCCH, which is a channel dedicated for MBMS service. Each time the UE changes cells, it is camping or in idle mode. When the UE has selected the cell (in CELL_FACH, CELL_PCH or URA_PCH state), the UE verifies that it has valid system information.
The system information is organized in SIBs (system information blocks), a MIB (Master information block) and scheduling blocks. The MIB is sent very frequently and provides timing information of the scheduling blocks and the different SIBs. For SIBs that are linked to a value tag, the MIB also contains information on the last version of a part of the SIBs. SIBs that are not linked to a value tag are linked to an expiration timer. The SIBs linked to an expiration timer become invalid and need to be reread if the time of the last reading of the SIB is larger than an expiration timer value. The SIBs linked to a value tag are only valid if they have the same value tag as a value tag broadcast in the MIB. Each block has an area scope of validity, such as a Cell, a PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) or an equivalent PLMN, which signifies on which cells the SIB is valid. A SIB with the area scope “Cell” is valid only for the cell in which it has been read. A SIB with the area scope “PLMN” is valid in the whole PLMN. A SIB with the area scope “equivalent PLMN” is valid in the whole PLMN and equivalent PLMN.
In general, UEs read the system information when they are in idle mode, CELL_FACH state, CELL_PCH state or in URA_PCH state of the cell that they have selected, i.e., the cell that they are camping on. In the system information, the UEs receive information on the neighboring cells on the same frequency, different frequencies and different RAT (Radio access technologies). This allows the UEs to know which cells are candidates for cell reselection.
The 3GPP system can provide multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS). The 3GPP TSG SA (Service and System Aspect) defines various network elements and their functions required for supporting MBMS services. A cell broadcast service provided by the prior art is limited to a service in which text type short messages are broadcast to a certain area. The MBMS service, however, is a more advanced service that multicasts multimedia data to terminals (UEs) that have subscribed to the corresponding service in addition to broadcasting multimedia data.
The MBMS service is a downward-dedicated service that provides a streaming or background service to a plurality of terminals by using a common or dedicated downward channel. The MBMS service is divided into a broadcast mode and a multicast mode. The MBMS broadcast mode facilitates transmitting multimedia data to every user located in a broadcast area, whereas the MBMS multicast mode facilitates transmitting multimedia data to a specific user group located in a multicast area. The broadcast area signifies a broadcast service available area and the multicast area signifies a multicast service available area.
FIG. 6 illustrates a process of providing a particular MBMS service, by using the multicast mode. The procedure can be split into two types of actions, those that are transparent and those that are not transparent to the UTRAN.
The transparent actions are described in the following. A user desiring to receive the MBMS service, first needs to subscribe in order to be allowed to receive MBMS services, to receive information on MBMS services, and to join a certain set of MBMS services. A service announcement provides the terminal with a list of services to be provided and other related information. The user can then join these services. By joining, the user indicates that the user wants to receive information linked to services that the user has subscribed to and becomes part of a multicast service group. When a user is no longer interested in a given MBMS service, the user leaves the service, i.e., the user is no longer part of the multicast service group. These actions can be taken by using any means of communication, i.e., the actions may be done using SMS (Short Messaging Service), or by Internet access. These actions do not have to necessarily be done using the UMTS system.
In order to receive a service for which the user is in a multicast group the following actions that are not transparent to the UTRAN are executed. The SGSN informs the RNC about a session start. Then the RNC notifies the UEs of the multicast group that a given service has started in order to initiate reception of the given service. After having broadcast the necessary UE actions and eventually the configuration of the PtM bearers for the given service, the transmission of the data starts. When the session stops, the SGSN indicates the stopped session to the RNC. The RNC in turn initiates a session stop. The transmission of the service from the SGSN means for the RNC to provide a bearer service for conveying the data of the MBMS service.
After the notification procedure, other procedures can be initiated between the UE and the RNC and the SGSN to enable data transmission, such as RRC connection establishment, connection establishment towards the PS domain, frequency layer convergence, and counting.
Reception of an MBMS service may be performed in parallel to the reception of other services, such as a voice or video call on the CS domain, SMS transfer on the CS or PS domain, data transfer on the PS domain, or any signaling related to the UTRAN or PS or CS domain.
Contrary to the multicast service, for broadcast services, as shown in FIG. 7, only the announcement of the service must be done in a transparent manner. No subscription or joining is needed. Afterwards, the actions that are transparent to the RNC are the same as for multicast services.
For MBMS, two additional control channels are introduced. They are the MCCH and the MICH (MBMS Notification Indicator Channel). As explained above, the MCCH is mapped on the FACH. The MICH is a new physical channel and is used to notify users to read the MCCH channel. The MICH is designed to allow the UEs to perform a DRX (Discontinuous Reception) scheme. DRX allows the reduction of battery consumption for UEs while allowing the UEs to still be aware of any service for which a session is starting. The MICH may be used to inform the UE of a change in a frequency convergence scheme, change of a configuration of a point-to-multipoint (PtM) bearer, switch between the PtM bearer and a point-to-point (PtP) bearer, etc., which all require the MCCH to be read.
The MCCH channel periodically transmits information regarding active services, MTCH configuration, frequency convergence, etc. The UE reads the MCCH information to receive the subscribed services based on different triggers. For example, the UE may be triggered after cell selection/reselection, when the UE is notified of a given service on the MICH, or when the UE is notified via the DCCH channel. The MCCH carries different messages, such as MBMS Common p-t-m rb Information, MBMS Current Cell p-t-m rb Information, MBMS General Information, MBMS Modified services Information, MBMS Neighbouring Cell p-t-m rb Information or MBMS Unmodified services Information and MBMS Access Information.
The MCCH information is transmitted based on a fixed schedule. The schedule identifies a transmission time interval (TTI) containing the beginning of the MCCH information. The transmission of the information may take a variable number of TTIs. The UTRAN transmits the MCCH information in consecutive TTIs. The mobile terminal (UE) continues to receive the SCCPCH until: 1) the UE receives all of the MCCH information; 2) the UE receives a TTI that does not include any MCCH data; or 3) the information contents indicate that further reception is not required (e.g. there is no modification to the desired service information).
Based on this behavior, the UTRAN may repeat the MCCH information following a scheduled transmission in order to improve reliability. The MCCH schedule is common for all services. The entire MCCH information is transmitted periodically based on a “repetition period”. A “modification period” is defined as an integer multiple of the repetition period. The MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION may be transmitted periodically based on an “access info period”. This period is an integer divider of the “repetition period”.
MCCH information may be categorized as critical and non-critical information. Changes to critical information will only be applied at the first MCCH transmission of a modification period. At the beginning of each modification period, the UTRAN transmits the MBMS Modified services Information including, amongst others, information on MBMS services whose MCCH information is modified at that modification period. MBMS Modified services Information is repeated at least once in each repetition period of that modification period. Changes to non-critical information may take place at any time. FIG. 8 illustrates a schedule with which the MBMS Modified services Information and the remaining information sent on MCCH are transmitted. Differently patterned blocks indicate potentially different MCCH content.
An MBMS notification mechanism is used to inform UEs of an upcoming change in critical MCCH information. Notifications on MICH are based on service groups. Notifications might also be sent via dedicated signaling to UEs using the DCCH channel. The mapping between service IDs and service groups are based on a hashing mechanism. The MBMS notification indicators are sent on MICH. A single MICH frame is able to carry indications for every service group.
Critical MCCH information can only be changed at the beginning of a modification period. The MBMS notification indicator corresponding to the service group of every affected service is set continuously during the entire modification period preceding the first change in MCCH information related to a given service. Subsequent changes in the MCCH information in the next modification period related to the same service can be signaled on the MCCH.
UEs that are not receiving any MBMS services on MTCH or on a PtP channel are free to read the MBMS notification at any time; however, the modification interval is long enough so that the UEs are able to reliably detect the notification even if they only receive the MICH during regular paging occasions.
Upon detecting the MBMS notification indication for a service group, the UEs interested in a service corresponding to the service group start reading the MCCH at the beginning of the next modification period. The UE reads at least the MBMS Modified services Information.
FIG. 9 illustrates the timing relationship between the setting of the MICH and the first MCCH critical information change. For the MICH, a period 20, designated by a diagonal pattern, indicates when a Notification Indicator (NI) is set for a service. For the MCCH, differently patterned blocks indicate MCCH content related to the notification of different services.
UEs, which are receiving MBMS service(s) on MTCH in idle mode or in a URA_PCH, CELL_PCH, or CELL_FACH state read the MCCH at the beginning of each modification period to receive the MBMS Modified services Information. The MBMS Modified services Information indicates, amongst others, MBMS service IDs, and optionally, an MBMS Session ID, whose MCCH information is modified at a modification period. If the MBMS service IDs and the MBMS Session ID, which the UE has activated, is indicated in the MBMS Modified services Information, the UE reads the rest of the MCCH information.
MBMS Counting is used to determine the optimum transmission mechanism for a given service. The need for counting is indicated in the notification, and achieved by requesting UEs, belonging to the same MBMS service group, to establish an RRC connection. The exact number of UEs that need to be brought to RRC connected mode is a Radio Resource Management (RRM) issue. Since it is desirable in a specific cell, to avoid bringing a large number of UEs for counting purposes to RRC connected mode at the same time (RACH load, etc), RRM may control the load due to the RRC connection establishment requests, by setting an access “probability factor”.
Following counting, the number of subscribers that need to be maintained in RRC connected mode or for which the RNC releases their connection, is also an RRM issue. For a given MBMS service, the counting indication in the notification may be switched on and off, on a per cell basis. The RNC may use notification to indicate counting during an ongoing MBMS session. The term used for this is re-counting. The RNC receives, via lu from the CN, information (MBMS service ID) about UEs that are in RRC Connected mode, and have joined the MBMS service. This information may be used for counting purposes.
The MBMS counting function includes a mechanism by which the UTRAN can prompt users interested in a given service to become RRC connected. This procedure is only applicable for UEs in idle mode and relies on the MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION transmitted on the MCCH. The probability factor indicates the probability with which UEs need to attempt an RRC connection procedure.
Once a UE detects that the counting procedure is ongoing for the specific service it wants to receive, it will attempt to set up an RRC connection based on the probability factor included in the MCCH. UEs in a URA_PCH, CELL_PCH and/or CELL_FACH state, which are notified on the MCCH, shall initiate a cell update procedure with a specific cause based upon the information provided in the MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION.
Also, the UE will keep receiving the MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION at every access info period unless the UE in idle mode becomes RRC connected, the UE in the URA_PCH, CELL_PCH or CELL_FACH state finishes the cell update procedure successfully, the RRC Connection Setup procedure or Cell Update procedure are ongoing, or counting is no longer required. Whenever it receives new MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION, the UE will update its probability factor with the new value.
FIG. 10 illustrates the above-mentioned mechanism. For the MICH, a period 30, designated by a diagonal pattern, indicates when the NI is set for the service. For the MBMS ACCESS INFORMATION, the blocks having a diagonal pattern indicate that the counting procedure is ongoing, and that the UEs need to establish an RRC connection based on the included probability factor (PF). For the critical MCCH Info, differently patterned blocks indicate potentially different content.
For every UE brought to RRC connected state for the purpose of counting, the UTRAN will initiate a PMM Connection establishment procedure and will obtain from the CN the set of MBMS services the users have joined. Counting for ongoing services (re-counting) will rely on the same scheduling of the MCCH information.
In order to be able to read the MCCH, the UE needs information related to the configuration of the MCCH. More specifically, the UE requires information regarding the “Modification Period,” the “Repetition period,” and the offset between the transmission of the first frame of the modification period and the SFN of the cell in which the information is sent. Furthermore, the information on the MCCH can be carried in more than one TTI. However, it is inefficient for the UE to read more TTIs than necessary. Thus, the UE also requires information regarding the number of TTIs that the UE shall read.